iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Playtime
"Let's Play!" -Playtime Playtime is a character that appears in the game Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. She is a school girl that roams the halls of Here School, acting as a severe obstacle for the player. Physical Appearance/Description Her ingame sprite is a poorly drawn, animated image of a small girl skipping rope that will randomly wander through the halls. If she spots the player, while not on cooldown, she will chase them. She resembles a little girl, likely a school girl based on her presence in the School, that wears a red-sleeved dress with blue pants and brown shoes. She has messy brown and black hair, a smile and a large nose. She is described to have poor eyesight, her entirely black eyes indicating either retinal damage or a lack of eyeballs. She is animated to be a skipping rope at all times as well as her hair and eyes, which is constantly moving. Her voice is distorted by poor audio quality, and her speech is consistently monotone and at a masculine pitch. Mechanics Playtime will randomly roam the hallways in unspecified directions, playing her signature jingle until the Playeris close enough to her, in which she will immediately approach the Player at high speed and stop them in their track upon contact. She will force the player to jump over a skipping rope five times without fault, otherwise, the player will restart the first skip. Upon jumping for the fifth time, she will leave and the player will be free to walk again. She will not attack the player again for a couple of seconds after leaving. However, if the player uses the Safety Scissors, her rope will be cut, and she will no longer play with you. The Player must press the spacebar to jump and time the rope's position in order to successfully skip. After playing with her, you regain your stamina. While the player is halted by Playtime, other characters such as Baldi, Arts and Crafters, Principal of the Thing(If they caught you breaking the School Rules),1st Prize, and Gotta Sweep can all still affect the player upon contact. In the case of Baldi, this can lead to him catching the player. Even when the player is playing jump rope, a BSoda can still be used if the player has it. This is a good thing to keep in mind if Baldi is chasing the player while playing jump rope. The player can also walk into a room outside the halls preventing playtime from catching the player. Playtime can follow you into the Cafeteria, though. As of V1.3, the player can use Safety Scissors to cut her skipping rope. When the player cuts her skipping rope, she will say "Aww. That makes me sad." Her smile will turn into a frown before walking away. This is considered bullying, and if The Principal of the Thing is near when you do this, you will be sent to detention Quotes Gallery Play_time's_page.png|Playtime's description in the Principal's office PlaytimeAnimated.gif JumpRope_None-sharedassets2.assets-59.png PlaytimeRope.gif|The jump rope Trivia * Playtime is the only drawn character in the game, as most of the others are either models or objects. ** Playtime's design was made in GIMP. * Playtime is the only female character in the game. * Playtime is one of three characters with animations in the game, the others being Baldi and 1st Prize * The Protagonist, Friend, Playtime and It's a Bully are all the only (currently known) students in the game. * In the earlier versions of the game, there was a glitch where Playtime would not leave the player after the rope mini-game ended, getting stuck in an infinite loop. * If the player enters any door and stay close to it and Playtime forces them to play jump rope, the door will close and the player won't have to play jump rope. * In the game files, there are unused voiced lines where Playtime counts to 10. ** There are also voice lines where Playtime tells the player how to play the game. This was likely cut as it took too long. ** This may indicate that Playtime was originally going to make the Player jump-rope 10 times, but it was changed to 5 when the final game was released (probably because 10 jumps would take too much time). ** It is also possible that the amount of times the player would have to jump rope would increase each successive time Playtime caught them. * As of v1.3, she now plays a jingle when nearby: This jingle appears to be a version of the nursery rhyme, "A Tisket, A Tasket", which isn't very popular. * The in-game version has it programmed so it switches between random pitches. * Playtime now only wanders in the halls; She will only enter a room if she sees you, not randomly. Extra Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 8.38.52 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 8.39.17 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 8.39.33 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 8.38.52 PM - Edited.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 8.39.17 PM - Edited.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 8.39.33 PM - Edited.png Category:Baldi's Basics characters Category:Speedy characters Category:Unpredictable characters